


Double trouble

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Who knew?





	Double trouble

Our story begins in Luna and Neville Longbottom's house, they have just found out that they're having twins.

Luna smiled. "I never even knew."

Neville said, "Neither did I. All this time we thought we were talking to one baby and it turns out we were talking to two."

Luna patted her belly and replied, "I like the idea of twins."

Neville agreed, "I do too."

Luna smirked. "They'll be double trouble."

Neville grinned. "They sure will be."


End file.
